


Home

by toogaytodrive



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogaytodrive/pseuds/toogaytodrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Force Awakens-spoilers!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, in a text message, so it is short. But it gave her feels so I decided to post it.

For Gabby!!!!

 

Leia sighed as she looked around her small bedroom. The emptiness of the room was almost eating her alive, making her miss her husband more. Sure, her husband was gone before, but this time there was no chance of him returning. 

Before turning to leave, the general heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again. 

"Princess," it said.

The ghostly form of her late husband formed in front of her. "Han," she whispered.

"I'm home."


End file.
